


Thank You, Coffee.

by coldairballoons



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: First Kisses, First Meeting, High School AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: When Henry Hidgens arrived for his shift at Beanie’s, he most definitely did not expect his first customer of the day to be covered in glitter. Nor did he expect said person to be wearing a hoodie that had the West Side Story logo on it.And yet, that was what happened.





	Thank You, Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have my fluffy coffee shop AU

When Henry Hidgens arrived for his shift at Beanie’s, he most definitely did not expect his first customer of the day to be covered in glitter. Nor did he expect said person to be wearing a hoodie that had the West Side Story logo on it.

And yet, that was what happened.

“Don’t ask.” Henry had just opened his mouth, then shut it at the command, but the guy was laughing. “It’s my friend’s fault. Emma’s doing this project for her tech theatre class, asked me to be a model.” He spun around, shrugging. “And now I’m a model.” 

“Emma? Emma Perkins?” The guy nodded slowly. “Yeah. You know her?” Henry nodded, leaning against the counter. 

“She works here, shift after me, plus I’m her AP bio tutor.” Henry smiled, offering his hand. “Henry Hidgens. Nice to meet you…?” 

The guy took his hand, and Henry could swear he felt a shock of electricity run through his body. “Ted Richards. You go to Hatchetfield High, then?” Henry nodded, still kind of stunned. 

“I’m a senior there.” Was it obvious that he was blushing? Probably. Did he care? Probably not. But Ted didn’t seem to notice—he just smiled again. “Oh. Uh, you want to order something?” Internally, he cursed. Of course Ted wanted to order something, he was at the counter at a coffee shop, for crying out loud.

“Yeah, I was thinking a chai iced tea, but do you recommend anything else?” Oh. This was new. 

Henry quickly looked up at the board behind him, showing the menu, then turned back to Ted. “The vanilla frappe is pretty good—sweet, though, I dunno if you like sweet stuff.” 

“I love sweet stuff.” And then he winked. Ted Richards winked. Was he flirting? He was probably flirting. Henry coughed, wiping his palms on that stupid green apron that they made them wear, then turned to the register, inputting the order.

“Size?” Ted thought for a moment, before answering with “tall”. Henry smiled, almost awkwardly, before turning to prepare the drink.

Henry caught Ted’s gaze in the reflective surface of the coffee pot, and nearly choked on his breath. Ted was staring at him, full-on staring, with this smile on his face that Henry had experienced before—his smile while looking at Ted. But Henry just shook it off—at least, until the order was done.

“Can I get you anything else?” Henry asked, smiling. Ted just shook his head, accepting the drink, and lightly brushing his fingers over Henry’s hand, which caused him to shudder.

“There is one thing.” Ted said softly, and leaned in to brush his lips against Henry’s cheek. 

Henry froze, face an obvious shade of red. “Was… can I…? Can you do that again…?” He stumbled over his words, but Ted just laughed, writing out his phone number on a napkin and handing it to Henry.

“Call me? I’d love to get coffee, or see a movie sometime.” Henry just nodded, taking the napkin. “Yeah. Yeah. Sounds—sounds really good.” 

Ted grinned once more, leaning over the counter and kissing Henry quickly one more time. “How does tonight sound, when you’re off your shift?” Henry nodded numbly again, still in shock.

“Perfect. I’ll meet you here… whenever you text me.”

Yeah, this definitely wasn’t the way he expected his day to turn out, but after his shift, at the movie they’d agreed on, Henry couldn’t imagine a better end to the day.


End file.
